Angelo
How Angelo joined the Tourney Angelo is a sick criminal, some even say that he is cursed to be an evil man, who doesn't care about other people's lives. He agrees with everything said about him, but doesn't feel the need to change. Angelo is also a pervert, guilty of raping three young boys and planning to rape Tomoko Higashikata. When defeated, he demonstrated that he was a hypocritical man, pointing at Josuke and saying that he didn't have the right to judge him when Angelo himself did the exact same things. At the age of 12, Angelo was convicted for robbery and rape, and since then spent 20 years of his life in prison. He becomes known as one of the biggest criminals in Japan, having been guilty of the rape and murder of three boys, on March 1994. At the time, he was finally arrested by Ryohei Higashikata, and obtained his stand in prison using the Bow and Arrow, presumably from Keicho Nijimura. He was hung in October, but was unable to die and escapes two weeks later after the failed execution. Once out of prison, Angelo goes on killing spree, getting people to drink his watery stand before using it to cause their heads to be torn apart from within, as well as possessing people's bodies to commit crimes. On his rampage, he used his Stand at a public mall in Morioh on a couple near a coin fountain. He did not see a hippo named Kim watching him as the hippo seeks add a tatto of Angelo to his body. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a bottle of milk. After the announcer calls his name Unleashes his Stand Aqua Necklace from the bottle as the camera zooms saying "I'll get inside your mouth for sure!" Special Moves Aqua Cheers (Neutral) Angelo holds out an open water bottle, then Aqua Necklace flies out to swipe its hands rapidly six times. Inner Beatdown (Side) Aqua Necklace flies at the opponent. If it hits, it goes inside the opponent and attacks within for three hits. Water Terror (Up) Angelo jumps into the air while Aqua Necklace scoops harmful steam. Marking Droplet (Down) Aqua Necklace flies at the opponent. If it hits, its jabs its on the opponent, then a hand mark appears and blood spurts out. Steam Bombardment (Hyper Smash) Angelo has Aqua Necklace become steam then it flies at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent begins to choke then Aqua Necklace flies right through the opponent and knocks him/her away. Internal Drowning (Final Smash) Angelo points forward saying "Now let's finish this." then Aqua Necklace flies at the opponent. If it hits, it goes inside and the prey begins to choke while Angelo says "When horse races or test answers end up exactly as I expect, I can't help but feel lucky from the bottom of my heart and laugh." then Angelo laughs the opponent is attack from within, then after sixteen hits, the Aqua Necklace Stand destroys the opponent's brain with a Star KO scream and takes a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Aqua Necklace encircles Angelo who says "Because those who get cocky can just swallow my Stand and die." #Angelo throws beer out of a glass then it changes into Aqua Necklace that says "It's all your fault for not keeping your eyes on me." #Angelo licks his lips then shows a bottle and says "I know what you guys think." On-Screen Appearance Angelo rides a bike to his starting point and says "I'll be watching you all the time." Trivia *Angelo Katagiri's rival is a hippo who marks his victims with tattoos on his body, Kim, and his second rival is the six-armed swordsman, Hatchan. *Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri shares his English voice actor with Zhuge Liang, Kenshiro (in FMV Cutscenes), Cortex, Toki, Lizardman (in FMV Cutscenes), Wizard, Mr. Shine of the Mr. Shine and Bright pair and Sanosuke Sagara. *Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri shares his Japanese voice actor with Susano'o, Dee Jay, RoboQuad, Steel, Beautiful Suzuka, Michael Morbius, Komodo Moe of the Komodo Bros. pair and Chief Thunder. *Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lee Pai Long. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes